


Rendezvous

by kanekiki



Series: dorm room romance [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorms, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sloppy Makeouts, Sneaking Around, and they were roomates, childhood friend complexes, discreet sex, izumako mention, leokasa mention, rtmo centric, shumika? mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: "But it's more fun this way."
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: dorm room romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> separated fics again, i am very against messy tags! recommended to read first part first, it's mentioned in this one. another maoritsu-centric with additional ideas, here I go again with this nonsense

It starts off as nothing special, nothing much out of the ordinary, but has somehow turned into _this_.

Probably just a whim of Ritsu's, as obscene, filthy messages and photos of Ritsu's slender and pretty body appear on the screen of his phone. Text messages flood his phone, he finds himself not being able to look away, phone vibration after vibration, swallowing his pride as they process in his brain. And, with those images and thoughts in his mind, of what Ritsu promises he would do with him if he was here right now, it's not hard for Mao to get really into it.

_id fuck you so hard ritchan_

Embarrassing, slight shame washes over him, to even text something like that. It's extremely mild in comparison to Ritsu's indecent sent texts, but Mao is still blushing. His hands shake as he types it, he hopes Ritsu doesn't mind that his texts aren't punctually correct. He doesn't think he'd be able to say that in person—hell, he can barely type it, Ritsu is usually the one who does all the talking, which is why he thinks sexting is kind of fun, in a different than normal kind of way.

When Ritsu sends a picture of his hard, leaking cock in his hand, Mao can't help it, finally giving in. It's too enticing, setting all his nerves alight with want and hunger. His hand slips in between his legs. Travel-sized lotion on the bedside comes in handy, he can _really_ get into it now.

_i hope that Maa-kun is moaning my name as he thinks of me_ —the letters on the screen seem to mock him, why is Ritsu so good at typing so quickly with one hand anyway? Mao sure is thinking of Ritsu, as his grip gets tighter around his dick, hand down his pants, pumping his hand faster and faster.

Stroking himself, it feels so gratifying as Ritsu always is the one to get him so quickly riled up. His heartbeat races in his chest, his cheeks burning hot and red.

Several more nearly incoherent texts are received, is that a keysmash? He imagines that Ritsu must be close if he's getting sloppy. Mao wishes he could see the look on Ritsu's face right now, eyes shut tight. Ritsu sprawled out on the bed, thighs spread and pleasing himself is something that's easy to visualize. He throbs against his palm imagining it.

He wonders where Ritsu even is right now, is Ritsu getting away with doing this in his own dorm? Mao can't judge when he's doing the same thing right now, but at least no one is here. He likes to think he has more tact than Ritsu.

Of course, as he thinks that, actually caught red-handed, he knows he shouldn't be beating off in the dorm.

He especially shouldn't be masturbating right at this moment, in the middle of the afternoon, when Shu comes home into the dorm, with Mika in tow. Mao hears them immediately as soon as the door opens.

He stops for a moment, listening to what's going on, they seem to be preoccupied and might just be stopping in for a second. Or so he hopes, his thinking and focus is muddled with Ritsu. Shu doesn't call out to see if anyone's here, so he doesn't remove his hand just yet, horny as always, he won't give up prematurely when he's close.

His phone vibrates once, before he slides a thumb to answer the phone quickly, turning the volume down a little bit. He didn't even have to look to know it's Ritsu. With one hand he puts the phone to his ear, of course Ritsu would want to edge him on.

"Haa, _Maa~kun,_ " Ritsu moans pretty loudly and whiny into the phone, directly into the speaker on Mao's ear—which feels like is directly into his brain. Mao doesn't even know why he answered when he knew this is exactly what would happen. His hand goes back to moving, very slowly. He can't help it, hearing Ritsu say his name so cutely.

Mao has to quickly hang up the phone, internally cursing. He'll be damned, he really wanted to say something back and doesn't want to slip up, but he's even closer now so he keeps going. It's gross, it's Ritsu's fault.

Ritsu spams him with texts.

_ahhh but I was so close,_

_I wanted to hear you go first,_

_Maa-kun's voice is so sexy_

_maakuns voice turns me on soooooooo much._

In penance, he takes a quick picture of his dick, down his pants, flushed red and shiny at the tip, abs and the thin and narrow, little patch of hair trailing down his stomach in full view. He hopes Ritsu accepts this apology for hanging up on him. He never sends dick pics.

_can't itsuki is here_

Ritsu doesn't respond for a minute.

_aah, i came really hard.~ maakun's gonna cum while thinking of me with other people in the room? disgusting♡_

Mao suppresses a whimper at the taunt, why does he even like being teased so much? And after that text, Ritsu sends a pornographic picture—without the flash on but still amazingly vivid—of his spent cock rested on that little crease where his thigh ends, to the top of his v-line, veins still showing. His underwear is slid down just enough to the tops of his thighs, his shirt ridden up his torso. And of course, cum covering his entire stomach to his chest, there's so much of it, it glimmers in the dark quality picture.

What a pretty picture, Mao wishes he was there seeing it in person, being the one to physically cause it.

And that's all it really takes for Mao, since he's pretty easy and this is more than enough imagery, he cums with nothing but Ritsu on his mind. Riding it out silently and steady, catching the release in his other hand. He can't even hear what Shu and Mika are talking about, hushed and distant voices but he hopes he's still unknown.

He thinks he did a good job and didn't give himself away, he made sure he moved slow enough so the lotion didn't make any of those weird, slick noises. He quiets his breathing to barely audible.

There's cum all over his hand though... _Fuck_. He keeps forgetting to bring a box of tissues to put on the ledge inside of his bunk. It's not like he was planning on jerking off in here, he usually does it in the bathroom quickly and methodically, but it would have been better to be prepared.

He just keeps on pretending he's not there. Listening closely, he does hear the door open and close. Maybe he can just use a sheet? No, too much to wash and it's his only one. His shirt? Perfect. He takes his shirt off and wipes his hand.

He's sweating, from nerves or gratification, maybe both. He's gonna have to take a shower, feeling sticky and uncomfortable even though he feels satiated. He won't feel completely better until he cleans up and cools down. Stealth takes a lot of hard work and pressure, especially combined with the physical strain of getting off.

He waits a few moments, staring at the bars of the bottom of the top bunk over his head. He suspects Shu doesn't necessarily like him, he may be wary but it's only because of Mao's association with the student council, a connection to Eichi and Mao really can't blame him for that. He doesn't want being noticed doing _that_ to be the thing to really get on Shu's bad side.

But they're all dudes? Right? It shouldn't be that big of a deal, but it also is at the same time. He wouldn't want anyone to ever know what he's up to, any of his sexual endeavors, anyone other than Ritsu of course.

Once he thinks the coast is clear, he should be good, he opens the curtain. Shirt balled up in hand, shirtless, Mika is standing right there.

"O-Oh! Kagehira, hey."

He's not doing a good job to not look suspicious. but Kagehira doesn't seem to mind, or know what just happened.

"N-Ngah! Ya' scared me Isara-kun! Din't know you were here."

"My bad, I was just, napping. Itsuki here too?" Good, at least he didn't realize Mao was here.

"Nn, yah. Wer' just here for a min', don'mind me.~" Mika smiles, he has a slight blush on his face. Mao guesses he startled Mika, and he hopes it isn't because of him being shirtless or something, he knows that Mika gets uncomfortable sometimes despite Mao not being a stranger and them getting closer in their third year. Probably, it's kind of awkward to suddenly be standing shirtless in front of a classmate.

He internally curses, worried that Mika did hear him but is too scared to say something. Mika has mentioned before that he has really good hearing... But regardless, he doesn't think Mika would rat him out or even make a big deal of it. He probably heard something but had no idea what it was, if Mao had to guess.

But then also, Mika isn't as innocent as he looks. Mao wants to try to have a conversation, about work, agencies, Arashi, but decides against it. It's really not a good time. He excuses himself, telling Mika that he'll see him in class tomorrow.

He has to get a shower, and respond to at least thirty unread texts from Ritsu.

\---

At three in the morning, everyone in the dorms is surely asleep at that time. Quiet and peaceful, you could probably hear if someone were to open and shut a door, or a single creak in a floorboard.

Mao would know. He's usually up at this time, a bad habit of his but at least no one knows because of how quiet he is. He's going to sleep soon, he just has to finish what he's doing before he can unwind for the day. 

Or so he thought was the plan, until Ritsu is yanking Mao's bunk privacy curtain open, as he's unsuspectedly listening to music and writing in a notebook.

"W-Wha! What the fuck, _Ritsu!"_ Mao doesn't mean to raise his voice, but how could he not when being genuinely surprised by a very certain nocturnal person? His heart is pounding, but he quiets it down quickly. "Don't startle me like that."

Ritsu seems unaffected as he crawls in and lays down next to Mao's legs, getting comfy right away.

"Ah, hey Maa-kun. Did I get you excited?" He yawns as he says it so nonchalantly. As if scaring the shit out of someone this early in the morning—or is it considered late at night—was a typical thing for him.

"No, you scared me. Like, in fear."

"Are you sure? I didn't walk in on Maa-kun doing something dirty, did I?" Ritsu teases, giggling like the brat he is. Mao deadpans.

"Wait. How did you even get in here..."

Making key copies is strictly prohibited or he would just give Ritsu a key instead of always having to open the door for him or maybe he wouldn't, since he's somehow here right now at some ungodly hour when they should both be sleeping.

"Guess." Ritsu grins, mischievous as always.

"Kiryuu let you in?"

"Nah, he's not here, I'm surprised Maa-kun didn't notice, huh. I saw his bunk is open and empty. But before that, I saw Itskun in the craft room."

"Craft room? At three in the morning? Ah—so that's where you fell asleep today, and just woke up to come here. I wonder what they're both still doing out."

Mao scratches the back of his head, trying to think really hard.

"Did you borrow Secchan's— _Sena's_ room key or something." Mao bites his tongue, he's gotta stop calling Izumi that even if it's only just to Ritsu. One day he's gonna slip up and say that to his face and get chewed out. He blames Ritsu's bad habits always rubbing off on him.

"Nope.~ He's actually sleeping right now."

He points up. Izumi is Mao's bunkmate and he gets the top. Is Izumi sleeping here, right above him and Mao didn't even know? Probably because he's hidden with all the Makoto merch pilled in his bunk. It's filled with so much merch, that Mao isn't sure how Izumi even has room to sleep in there.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that either... I went to peek on him and he's got his headphones in, cuddling a Yuu-kun plushie.~" Mao thinks he didn't need to know that, and that Ritsu may have a death wish. "I wish I would have taken a picture to blackmail him with it..."

"He will kill you, and me by association because he'll think that I let you!" Mao lowers his barely raised above a whisper voice again, he'd really rather not wake Izumi. "Then, how else would you get in here—"

Ritsu holds up a key, eyes glinting. "This building's master key."

"Don't let anyone else know that you have that... Let me guess, Eichi."

Mao cant believe Ritsu, he wouldn't steal from anyone but also can't believe Eichi would just give him that. And, that Eichi even has that. Or maybe it was Tsukasa? His family also has stakes in ES. Or that really strange guy with the razor teeth in Ritsu's class.

"Nope~ Anija had a spare." Rei? Why did Rei even have one, he has no idea and anyways, he doesn't care. He'd rather not know the origins of the key, however it somehow got into Ritsu's possession.

"At least, let me know when you're gonna come over then?"

"But it's more fun this way."

"Fun?"

"Yeah," Ritsu climbs onto his lap, hands snaking around his neck. "Surprised you, didn't I? It's like a secret meeting of lovers.~ A rendezvous."

Mao rolls his eyes at the analogy. Ritsu leans in, hands placed on Mao's shoulders. He kisses Mao, slowly and sweetly. He's asking for more, lips barely touching until Mao gives in and kisses Ritsu back with more purpose. It's kind of sweet, being surprised like this, Mao thinks.

And Mao wouldn't truly pass up an opportunity to spend time with Ritsu. That is, until Ritsu's tongue laps inside of his mouth, both hands holding Mao's face steady, Ritsu's thighs squeeze tightly around Mao's waist. He's not getting away, he's not getting out of this. Mao breaks apart and heaves for breath. Ritsu goes for his neck instead.

" _Ritsu_."

"Hm?~"

"We _can't_." It hurts a little bit to say no to Ritsu, but it's justified. He thought that Ritsu would have learned from the last time, that the bed moving just a little bit sounds like it's slamming against the wall. Plus if the bed moves even once, he knows Izumi is a light sleeper. He's learned because of one time for getting screamed at by just opening his curtain a little too loudly. Maybe Ritsu is just doing this to tease him.

Which, he'd much rather be teased and deal with blue balls than to fuck Ritsu while there's another person in the room.

Ritsu pouts. "Haa? But I just want to make out.~"

Mao glares at him. Making out is one thing, but he knows, always, that Ritsu doesn't just stop at just making out. Who is Ritsu trying to fool? Mao sighs.

"Just—making out, only. Nothing more, okay?"

"Aah, Maa-kun is no fun." He has the audacity to pout, cute as always when he doesn't get his way.

"You're terrible!"

"It's okay... Secchan needs to get laid anyways, he's so sexually frustrated all the time it's annoying. Maybe if we give him a show it'll do something for him."

Mao's face reddens, Ritsu truly is terrible. Mao thinks, he knows that Ritsu and Izumi are close friends, but that close? He bets that Izumi would explode in a fit of rage if he knew that Ritsu said that. But just the thought, it's too much for Mao. No way will he contribute to that. Ritsu is always doing this to him, dragging him into questionable things to the point where he thinks he doesn't have morals as much as Ritsu doesn't.

"No, we are _not_ doing that. If it bothers you so much, why don't you wake him up and tell him to join us?" Mao says but he really doesn't mean that, and really just said it out of spite, out of jealousy. But if Ritsu wants to get Izumi involved, then why not actually do it? If Ritsu wants to be watched while he gets railed into the bed, why not do it properly? Mao has never been one to half-ass things.

Ritsu frowns. "You're gross. And also, I'm not sharing you with anyone, ever. Maa-kun's so mean, when I'm just trying to convince you to fuck me."

"Then, stop talking about Secchan already and keep kissing me." Mao gets a pleased hum from Ritsu and they kiss, right back at where they left off.

Then they're making out, heatedly, Ritsu's hands tangle in his hair and Mao bites on Ritsu's swollen bottom lip. They kiss each other until they can't breathe, a battle that has Mao holding Ritsu closer to his chest. Mao loves making out with Ritsu, Ritsu is so good at getting him riled up. So good at it, that it turns him on without fail. He swears he could just kiss Ritsu for hours, and he'd still probably be able to get off just from that, Ritsu's skilled mouth pressed anywhere on his face or neck.

It has Mao's thoughts wandering, his hips shifting from where he sits under Ritsu. Ritsu starts rutting against his thigh. Soon after Mao switches their positions, Ritsu's back is pressed against the wall sitting up, legs over Mao's thighs and bent knees. Mao can't help himself from getting in between his legs, nestled perfectly between this thighs, and his hand rubbing over the bulge in Ritsu's pants. Ritsu's breath hitches, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt, he doesn't want Mao to stop.

Mao was the one to initiate all of this, so much for just making out. But it's still Ritsu's fault when he's such a good kisser. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist, Ritsu being all needy and cute really does things to him. Ritsu sneaking in his room in the middle of the night just to see him is a turn on, he's been wanting to do this since the second Ritsu came into his bunk. He doesn't know why he tried to go against Ritsu in the first place.

He thinks, they'll be fine with this, they've done it plenty of times in almost silence when they used to sneak it in the empty office rooms.

Mao thinks, is he really that deprived? Deprived as much as Ritsu is? Probably. They're in love with each other for a reason. These dorms have created two monsters, despite their sex life recently becoming frequent. Is it because of the distance of not being together all the time that their libidos are in full effect? Doesn't matter, he can get Ritsu off and be done with it. Like nothing ever happened.

The bed above them shifts the frame a little bit, Mao and Ritsu freeze. _Fuck_ , there's no way they woke him up. Waiting a second, assuming that Izumi was probably just turning on his side, before Ritsu is rutting against his knee. They need to hurry up.

Mao doesn't disconnect their open-mouthed kiss, sloppy, his tongue sliding against Ritsu's. His hand slips down into Ritsu's pants, the skin feels burning hot against his palm and fingertips. He pumps his hand, pressing Ritsu's shoulders back, flat against the wall. His mouth moves to Ritsu's neck.

He nips and sucks hard in a couple spots, the sensitive areas he's been graciously quick to memorize by heart. Mao bites the ridge of his collarbone, Ritsu yanks on his hair and his thighs tense around Mao. A few more diligent twists of his wrist, he feels Ritsu throb right before it. Ritsu cums, eyebrows furrowed and a hand claps over his mouth.

He's so desperate and easy, huh. If he could, Mao would say something about it. From the look on drained look on Ritsu's face, maybe he already knows.

Ritsu's shaking, his whole body is trembling against Mao's but he keeps a steady and quiet breathing. Mao grabs a tissue to clean him up. And—fuck, that's the last tissue in the box. Whatever, he doesn't mind if he doesn't get to, as long as Ritsu's good that's enough for him.

Instead, Ritsu's quickly leaning down and undoing his pants button, but first he leans back up to Mao's ear and whispers,

"Just finish in my mouth, ok?"

Less clean up, plus it's really hot, Mao gets excited and gets an overwhelming, sharp sensation of arousal. Ritsu gets right to it, peppering kisses on the tip, before licking. Ritsu is good at it, quickly making his way down Mao's entire shaft, his wet lips and tight throat constrict. It may be dark in here with the thick privacy curtain, but he can still see the deep blush on Ritsu's cheeks when he begins to deepthroat Mao's cock.

Mao bites on his own arm to stay quiet, his hand fisting into the bedsheets. It feels too good, but he can't stop thinking of the circumstances, if Izumi's here he doesn't think he'll be able to cum.

Not because of the fact that Izumi is there, but more so the fact that if they get caught, Ritsu will never be allowed in here again, then he'll really be missing out on the feeling of Ritsu's skin. And he's more worried about the consequences, and dealing with Izumi's rage.

Ritsu's free hand begins to wander, as he bobs his head up and down. Down, to his ass, squeezing one cheek. Mao wants to warn him, he knows what Ritsu's trying to do, but he can't say anything because he knows it will be loud and breathy if he speaks.

Something he's never _actually_ done with Ritsu yet, in the short time of their exploring, sexual relationship, but it has been spoken about. One of Ritsu's bony fingers begins to circle around his rim, Mao feels the tears prickling in his eyes. Mao wants to squirm, he's done it to himself before, but the thought of Ritsu doing it has his stomach twisted into knots.

Ritsu's finger presses into him just a little bit and that's honestly, amazingly, all it takes. Maybe he's just as easy as Ritsu is.

He finishes, eyes shut tight and hips thrusting up more into Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu's eyes light up in the dark, lips tightly sealing around Mao's length.

Breathing hard through his nose once, it's a lot, he can feel it seeping out, that and Ritsu's saliva. He kind of feels bad for not giving Ritsu a warning, but whatever, Ritsu did this to himself. Ritsu knows, Mao told him how sensitive he is when it comes to that. Maybe that's why Ritsu did it, truly hurrying up for Mao's sake. He swallows it all without a single complaint, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. And after that, it truly is like nothing happened.

Mao marvels at how easy that was, while enjoying the post-orgasm high. He knows that he's good at hiding things, but he was more worried about Ritsu losing it and moaning. He kind of wishes he got Ritsu to moan just a little bit. Dangerous wishes, his masochistic tendencies.

A few minutes later after cooling down, he gets clothes to sleep in for both him and Ritsu. Maybe he should let Ritsu come in more often, these things really tire him out. He's sure he'll sleep good tonight. But, he has to scold Ritsu, they can't make it a habit of doing it like this.

"This was a one time thing, okay. I mean it."

"Okay, Maa-kun." He can't tell if Ritsu really means it or is just falling asleep already. Mao laughs, if Ritsu getting dick makes him actually listen to Mao, maybe he really should do it more often.

"I love you, Ritchan. Goodnight." He gets Ritsu into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts and falls asleep with Ritsu clinging on to him.

After drifting into unconsciousness and sleeping for a little, he's awaken with a huff, cracking his eyes open.

He and Ritsu's limbs are tangled as they cuddle, Ritsu's head buried against his chest. That noise he heard wasn't Ritsu though, it's distant.

Shit—he didn't close the separation curtain all the way before falling asleep, only about half way open. He is met with Izumi, immediate eye contact, staring him directly, with a blank—kind of, maybe he's pissed off but when isn't he—look on his face.

"Ah, Sena, good morning."

This is pretty awkward, he laughs nervously. Ritsu seems undisturbed as his arms unwrap from around Ritsu's middle, quietly climbing over him and unhooking their legs, and sitting at the edge of the bed, because that's what he feels is appropriate to do.

"Yeah," is all Izumi says.

"Hey, I'm sorry... Since were living together, I don't know what everyone else's preferences are with guests, but I didn't even know you were here until Ritsu showed up. And you know, _Ritsu_."

Izumi scoffs, it sort of resembles a laugh.

"Did you think I'd be mad or something? You know I'm not here that often, it's fine, Isara. What you do not involving me doesn't disturb me in any way."

"Thanks..." He lets out a sigh of relief, Izumi is surprisingly being cool about it, but Mao still doesn't want to get on his bad side. He just doesn't want to bother his roommates when two out of the three are already so temperable.

"Don't thank me. I know...that it... makes Kuma-kun happy so that he'll be in a better mood to work for once—don't tell him I said that either!"

Mao nods. "I got it."

Mao isn't sure why, out of all the people in ES, why he somehow got paired up with Izumi as a roommate. If he knew he was getting paired with someone from Knights, why did it have to be Izumi and not Ritsu? 

  
He thinks, Izumi isn't that a bad of a guy honestly, compared to Mao's initial encounters with him and Makoto's weird, past relationship that went through a lot of recovery. Living with him for this short amount of time, he's learned he's just not honest about himself, but deep down, he's a softie, maybe cares too much about the people in his life. He's seen that with both Ritsu and Makoto. He's glad Ritsu is friends with him, they sort of balance each other out in similarities and differences.

"But that doesn't mean I want Kuma-kun here all the time either, because he's annoying at night—and especially, absolutely _no doing gross shit in the room._ " Izumi points a finger Mao puts his hands up in defense.

"Ok! Ok! Geez..." Normally he'd get flustered at something like that. It makes him feel a little better that Izumi is unaware. It's kind of thrilling, getting away with it, but he will respect Izumi's wishes, in the very least when he's also in the room. Ritsu however... probably won't.

He thinks he can get along with Izumi. He's always been good at mediating, but if he can do it for both Makoto and Izumi and Ritsu and Izumi? Not that he wants to put himself in other people's business, but he cares about both of them and Izumi is important to them as well.

"Off topic... But you know there's another Starpro shop opening soon..."

Izumi stops throwing things into his bag and stop to glance at Mao. "And I don't know if Newdi is the same but they give us all the prototypes as samples... Makoto would give me his if I asked for you?"

"Don't try to kiss ass, Kuma-kun told me all about how you are... But, it would be very appreciated." Izumi gives him a steely look but the glimmer in his eyes betrays him.

"I'm out of here, I'll be gone for a week and a half again. Don't—I would tell you not to trash the place, but between you and Kiryuu, I don't have to worry about it. Keep an eye on Itsuki for me though, if he's even here any time soon, please."

"No problem, have a safe flight." Izumi most of the time may be harsh and no-nonsense but Mao respects it. He wonders how he and Ritsu are even friends, Izumi is a little bossy but he's sure Ritsu doesn't listen to him most of the time.

"Thanks...tell Kuma-kun, I said bye and not to slack off," Mao already does that. Izumi gets soft for a moment, eyes lowered to the floor. "And, if you could tell Yuu-kun...that I.... _Nevermind_. See you."

Mao won't pry so he waves and Izumi's gone. Mao lays back down in bed, idly playing with Ritsu's hair and Ritsu clings right back onto him. Mao has a lot of work to do until he can say that he considers Izumi a friend, but it's a start.

"Tell Yuu-kun about what?" Ritsu yawns. How long has he been awake.

"I don't know... Hey, you talk to Sena about me, huh?"

"Of course I do... They all know about you, like you're my husband." Ritsu grins and Mao scoffs. "It's just like how you talk about me to Yuu-kun, Hokkun, and... the noisy, orange one. I've became quite acquainted with those two in our circle.~ They know all about me, I wonder why.~ "

Mao blushes. "Shut up, I'm going back to sleep." Embarrassed a little, because he does gush about Ritsu to them, all the time, but in confidence. And then since Ritsu, Makoto, Hokuto and also Shu are in the same circle, even Shu must hear about it through them, also embarrassing. He thinks, they're all connected in ES anyways, they all should just become friends already. 

\---

Mao comes home to the dorms after one busy day at Yumenosaki.

He has nothing going on with Trickstar for the rest of the day. Ritsu is busy though, which he's kind of sad about. Their time off hasn't lined up in a little over a week, but it's fine.

He can relax for a little, he's been meaning to read and catch up on some manga volumes, and it's easier to when Ritsu isn't draped around him or complaining how Mao is paying more attention to a book than him.

He opens the dorm with one hand, the other hand texting Ritsu.

He takes two steps inside after taking his shoes off, then he stops. Frozen in his tracks.

He is met instantly with a head of orange hair, stunning green eyes staring right up at him, into him, no, _through_ him, he looks like a feral animal. His face flushed red, his mouth parted in what almost looks like a snarl. That's the Ousama, no, the old Ousama now? Whatever his title is now, Leo Tsukinaga is here in the dorm. More specifically, sprawled out on the carpeted floor.

Mao glances down, that's when in this split second he views the entire scene he's stumbled upon.

Izumi is underneath of him. With his shirt off, a pale chest and an even paler face. Ice blue eyes, wide, and a little teary, staring at him upside down, in shock. He's never seen Izumi look so not composed before, he's like a deer in the headlights.

"Ah—" There's no way Mao walked into this.

He didn't necessarily see anything that could be mentally scaring, but they're on the floor. His roommate is with a guy, on top of him, shirtless while laying on the floor, arms wrapped around shoulders.

About to do _something_? Yeah, they're about to do something, there's a condom wrapper on the floor. Or, are they already in the act?

Mao doesn't know and he doesn't want to know for sure. Mao turns around quickly, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I promise I didn't see anything!"

His voice is high pitched and cracking, he himself is not so embarrassed, it's whatever to him, but he can feel Izumi's secondhand embarrassment radiating off of him. Awkward. He wonders how he would feel if Izumi caught him and Ritsu together like that. He'd probably combust into flames on the spot.

" _Leo_ —I _told_ you to put a fucking sock on the door handle or something!—" Izumi seethes, trying to push Leo off of him.

Mao wonders, people still do that? Well, it would help if they had some kind of a system.

"People still do that? Waa! Sorry, Sena I thought you meant the inside handle!" Leo laughs really loud at least he doesn't seem to care, maybe he's more shameless than Ritsu is. As Izumi struggles to get up from under Leo, the guy is pretty resistant and seems to stay put, despite being smaller than Izumi. Maybe he's shielding Izumi from being seen shirtless.

Mao turns on his heel, grabs his shoes, opens and closes the door behind him. Back pressed against the door, his chest heaving. That was kind of weird—extremely weird, and he feels bad for disturbing them.

How was he supposed to know? Well, at least he's even with Izumi now. Maybe he'll tell Izumi about him and Ritsu last week in the dorm to make him feel better. No, that would probably be even weirder, because despite him and Ritsu knowing Izumi was there, Leo and Izumi stopped as soon as they saw Mao...or did they actually stop? At least, he'll keep this as a personal score settled.

Well, he's not going back there for a few hours, maybe even not until Izumi leaves for Italy again, Mao doesn't think he can face him after witnessing that.

He wonders if Kiryuu or Itsuki know? He doubts it, but Shu and Kuro are both busy prepping for a collaboration fashion show or he would have texted them a heads up. Does Ritsu know about his unitmate's relationship?

Also it's really not any of his business. Izumi assumed Mao would be out probably at Yumenosaki, and he can't blame Izumi for taking the opportunity of an empty dorm room.

Damn, maybe they should start communicating all their schedules. He thinks about what if he walked in on Shu and Mika fucking or something? He thinks, he would probably die. He doesn't even think Shu is sexually active, which really isn't his business to assume, but if he had to guess.

So, he may not need to be paranoid about Shu but what about Kuro? He doubts Kuro would bring a partner back to the dorm, but didn't him and Keito once have a thing? Then again, he doesn't really know Kuro that well.

To stop thinking about his dormmate's sex and love lives, he starts wandering around ES. Ritsu should be busy for another hour or two. He knows Makoto is gaming which he could go watch, Subaru and Hokuto are doing something that's he's not sure what so he'll probably not disturb any of their plan arrangements. He was trying to go home to chill, maybe he can go lounge somewhere and get food?

He'd rather wait for Ritsu to do that with him, he doesn't mind waiting. He takes the long walk to a recording studio Ritsu is at, doing a radio show with the some of tea club members.

He sits outside, mindlessly playing on his phone and before he even knows it, Ritsu is coming out of the booth. A beaming smile on his face, he nearly leaps into Mao's arms. Mao isn't sure where he gets the sudden energy from. It is almost nighttime, but Ritsu isn't really all that nocturnal anymore.

"Maa~kun.~ Visiting me after work.~"

He sounds so happy and his smile is contagious, Mao should do this more often.

"Wanna hang out for a bit?"

And they do, go to the lounge and get coffee and a tea. Talking about what Ritsu did today, Mao almost doesn't want to tell Ritsu about his day, but will have to tell when he's asked.

It's nice, listening to Ritsu speak contently about something as simple as what he did that day, he's happy that Ritsu has been enjoying work more and more. After a while, even though Mao could happily listen to Ritsu for hours, the topic is switched to what Mao has been up to.

He can usually keep a secret, he's sworn to take some secrets to the grave. But something like this? He's gotta tell Ritsu. He needs to tell someone to get it off of his mind, and Ritsu is his confidant.

"I'm not sure if you wanna hear this, but—"

"What?"

"You know, I'm not one to gossip, but—"

"Tell me, tell meeeee.~"

"I walked in on Sena and... Tsukinaga doing, something?"

"...Something?"

"Doing _it_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Did you know that they...?"

"Hm... they're weird, but we all know they're in an on and off relationship. They have a lot of history."

"Eh, wow. No wonder you don't seem so surprised about it, I can say that it honestly shocked me."

"Nah, it is surprising because I thought they were done, and I thought Ousama was going to requite Suuchan's feelings... messy, messy.~"

"Woah... a Knights love triangle?" He's not surprised Ritsu knows all this, the silent observer always knows more than he lets on. Ritsu giggles.

"Kind of. It's a Knights thing, apparently. Except for me and Nacchan. Because I have only you, and she has Mikarin." Ritsu knows a lot about his friend's love lives, huh? He wasn't aware about Arashi and Mika actually getting together, he thought they were still tip-toeing around it. Maybe he's just actually that unaware and dense, like Ritsu swears he is.

"Huh, I'm missing something here, I thought Sena was obsessed with Makoto?"

"He is, but it's complicated. Enough about Secchan, Maa-kun got a free show. What did you do, huh?~ So, was it obscene? Did you cover your eyes? Did it make you blush."

"I didn't see much, and that's gross, please shut up."

Mao feels his face flush as he scowls, he doesn't want Ritsu to tease him for being a pervert when Ritsu is the one who antagonizes him like this. However, seeing it happen did make him want to see Ritsu, not even in an inherently sexual way, he was a little jealous of Izumi and Leo getting time alone in the dorm, though.

Which isn't fair, but he can't help to be greedy when it comes to Ritsu.

Ritsu did mention the other day that Secchan needs to get laid bad, well that's good then he guesses.

"Ousama did say in the group chat that he and Secchan were going out for drinks? They're probably wasted too, how funny.~"

"Hey, also don't tell Izumi about this, you're not even supposed to know about it. I told them I didn't see anything."

"Your secret is safe with me, Maa-kun, even though I should tease them about it."

Mao has a sudden realization

"They were doing it on the floor, so the bunk beds didn't make noise against the wall. Why didn't we think of that the first time."

It's smart, he wishes one of them would have thought of that the last time they were in the dorm alone for the weekend. Out of all the times he and Ritsu had sex that entire weekend, really, why didn't they think of that?

Though, he's rather have Ritsu as comfortable as possible and in a bed... but he guesses, desperate times call for desperate measures. He takes it as a pointer he's slowly learning tips and tricks as all of them being questionably gross and of age while living in dorms. So, this is probably what college relationships are like too.

"Now we know for next time, yeah? We should find out if they left by now and test it ourselves.~"

\---

Mao is coming home from a tour today.

Thirty long, long days have come and gone. Texting every day is great, but not enough to keep Mao from being sorely missed, so Ritsu still has been sneaking in his dorm and sleeping in his bed every night since he left.

Sneaking in without anyone else knowing, keeping the curtains shut, and quiet as a mouse. He's currently cuddled up in one of his hoodies, arms wrapped around one of his pillows. Everything is still warm, and it smells so much like Mao was actually here, there's no better way to sleep than this.

It's also a plus, without Mao here, as if it were some kind of compensation, he can skip minor things and some work things that he normally volunteers himself for, or stays here for an extra few minutes and show up a little late.

It's easier this way when they can't find him. Mao would probably be mad, but at least he's still doing things as best as he can. His energy becomes so drained when Mao isn't here.

When Ritsu opens the curtains of Mao's bunk bed one day, someone somewhat unfamiliar is standing there.

"Oh? Yo, little Sakuma."

_Ah_ , he can't believe it took thirty whole days for him to get caught by someone. kuro is home and ritsu's cover is blown. Kuro raises his eyebrow, he doesn't look pissed which is good, but Ritsu has to quickly strategize.

Instead of making up some excuse, since he's still tired, his petulance is more apparent than reasoning. "Ugh, don't call me that..." Ritsu shuts the curtains abruptly.

"You're kind of rude for someone who's a guest, huh." He laughs, low and gristly. 

Ritsu guesses he's right, but as soon as he tries to clarify to call him not by his family name instead, Mao bursts through the door.

"Hey, Kiryuu. Ritsu, I _know_ you're in there."

Mao draws the curtains back. Ritsu whines, he's in trouble because of Mao's nagging tone.

"I got home half an hour ago, but I went to your dorm first, when you said you were napping. But your dormmates said that haven't been there. In weeks." Mao shakes his head.

"I was gonna say, I think there's someone in your bed." Kuro shrugs.

They both stare down at Ritsu who curls up against the comforter, quite comfortable and quite unwilling to get up yet.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about him!"

"Nah it's okay. Little Sa—I see him more than I see you, it feels like. I don't hear him at all when he's here." Ritsu hasn't left the dorm at all the last few days. Didn't even hear anyone else come in or leave since last week. And, he thought no one knew about it, but Kuro knew the whole time and just ratted him out. Ritsu thought he was unnoticed, better at hiding his presence than that.

"Can you stop talking about me when I'm right here...?" Ritsu groans. once he sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

They hear the click of the door unlocking, while Mao and Kuro turn to look, Ritsu pulls the curtains closed again.

Shu is here, followed by Izumi, maybe they both came home from the airport at the same time.

Mao thinks, this is rare, this is one of the first times since he's moved here that they've all been in this room at the same time, minus Ritsu of course.

He's glad Ritsu's hiding right now, he still doesn't know how Shu feels about sleep over guests.

"So... How is everyone?" Mao tries to break the awkwardness.

"Kagehira will be staying here for a few days, starting tomorrow." Is all Shu says. Mao and Izumi say 'ok' in unison, no questions asked... Probably because of the guilt of their own guests.

Kuro looks like he wants to say something, but rolls his eyes.

What's up with that... Then, Mao remembers that Shu and Kuro are childhood friends as well, just like he and Ritsu. Just like, Izumi and Makoto. Just like all of them somehow, maintaining childhood friendships for this long, Kuro is probably tired of Shu's antics, but accepts them anyways.

They're more similar than they all think. Huh, kind of weird how they ended up in the same dorm together. As Mao is lost in his thought process, he doesn't even know what prompted it, but Shu and Kuro start bickering.

They seem to usually get along very well, but do tend to argue, he thinks that Kuro cares about Shu a lot. Mao's witnessed this when the first time Shu wouldn't leave his bed for three entire days straight. Kuro somehow talked him down, it's very obvious that the do care for each other.

Caring so much does tend to cause disagreements sometimes, Mao would know from being with Ritsu. And that's more than likely what the issue is right now.

Something about how the apartment is getting renovated, something about Shu having to sleep on the floor. Izumi and Mao exchange glances, a look, wondering the same thing, probably.

They argue like lovers, like an old married couple, it's kind of funny. it also kind of reminds him of when Ritsu and he argue. Are they...Are Kuro and Shu secretly together?

Maybe, that would explain why Kuro got mad first, is he jealous of Mika or something, it would make sense. Mao wonders, despite not being one for gossip, when he became so interested in his dorm mates's love life.

Then again, things like this do involve him directly, when it's happening right in front of where he sleeps at night, in a shared room.

"You can just sleep in my bed"

" _With you?_ " Such dramatic emphasis, Mao isn't sure which part of that Shu is more offended by. Mao and Izumi look at each other again. Maybe they really are secretly a thing, and Shu's just putting up a front. Or maybe they're both just unaware, but both Izumi and Mao see it, clearly. More than likely because of their own experience with their own relationships. Childhood friendships turned affectionate, platonic to romantic, can be very confusing and detonative.

"What's so wrong with that, we used to all the time as kids?"   
  


Mao can relate, Ritsu used to say that all the time just to get into Mao's bed.

"Non! We are adults now, how can we even fit both of us on such a tiny bed! It would help if you weren'tbuilt like a beast."

"I may be a beast but you're built like a string bean. You're not sleeping on the floor, it might hurt your already fragile spine."  


"Will you two get a room already?" Izumi huffs, and Mao's glad someone has the guts to say it. Shu blushes a deep red, Mao didn't know Shu was capable of making a face like that.

  
"Yeah, Icchan, in our room." Interesting, hearing Shu being referred to by such a cute nickname. Mao thinks of all the times he use's Ritsu's childish nickname against him these days. 

"Ok, ok. Speaking of our room, now that were all here, can I suggestsomething to avoid all this?"

Mao steps up. Someone's going to have to do it.

"Alright, so as far as I know, were all okay with having guests, correct? As long as it's on the low, no disturbances, only in our own bunks of course."

"Pretty much" Kuro says, Izumi nods. Shu's eyes narrow, wondering where Mao's going with this, before he hesitantly agrees.

"I don't have a problem with that, as I am not here for weeks at a time."

"Okay, so. With that said, we're all adults here... If... if anyone wants the dorm for private—but also respectful to each other—things, with a guest or not,"

Izumi glares at him. He's trying his best to be vague, he doesn't need everyone to know his business, because Mao would be an accomplice.

"If we're able to by our schedules, can we try to communicate that? If the dorm room is going to be empty? Not, like all the time either. At least, a text heads up or something."

No one says anything.

"Like... A sock on the door?" Kuro says, Izumi flusters.

"Yeah, I mean, not _exactly_ , but like that."

Shu doesn't say anything, Izumi fidgets a bit.

"I don't see a problem with that. Communication is important in shared living spaces I suppose."Shu agrees when Mao didn't think he would so easily. 

"Same, I'd rather know than..."

"Fine, I'll set up a groupchat." Izumi is already on his phone.

That wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. He thinks, maybe they're able to get along better than he originally thought.

"Good. Now that we're all on the same page. Ritsu's here right now."

Ritsu's hand slips out the curtain and waves. Shu looks a little taken back unaware that someone else was here the whole time, Izumi grumbles something sounding angry about how Ritsu's probably skipping work or something right now.

Mao shakes his head and laughs, maybe living in the dorms won't be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And They Were Dorm Mates xD
> 
> -I have no idea what Ritsu's dorm situation is at the moment and time of posting this. Shrugs  
> -never lived in a dorm either so..... gestures  
> -shu may be a little ooc this is my first time writing him when he has such a strong personality  
> -announcement: I'm retiring from ao3 for my 20th fic(2 fics from now) tysm for reading bye


End file.
